No te vayas
by Kya-Usui
Summary: Sabes... me pregunto si aún recuerdas que el motivo de mi espera eres tú?. Porque no regresas
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo se construye una historia de amor?... ¿respeto?, ¿confianza? ¿Qué se puede decir del chico de 19 años que me dejó? Que era lindo, y terriblemente divertido, que le hice adorar el alcohol y el cigarro. Y a mí. Un día le pregunte en que lugar me encontraría en su larga lista de prioridades, sonrío, también yo sonreí en aquel entonces. Pero ahora pienso en ello y me preguntó como figuraba yo en su famosa lista, de todos modos es lo cierto que no ocupaba el primer lugar, cosa que por alguna razón estúpida me fastidia.

La víspera de uno de mis exámenes aún no había abierto ni el primero de mis libros que habían de sacarme de apuros al día siguiente. A principios del último curso me dio por estudiar en la biblioteca. El local era tranquilo, nadie me conocía y los libros de reserva estaban menos solicitados. Me a cerqué al mostrador con la intención de obtener uno de los libros de reserva. En el mostrador había dos personas una de ellas alta, del tipo tenista; él otro, tipo ratoncillo. Opté por el tipo ratoncillo.

- Oye ¿tienes _La decadencia de la Edad Media_? – me miró de pies a cabeza

- Y la biblioteca... ¿de qué te sirve? – preguntó sarcástico

- Oye necesito ese condenado libro –

- Un poco más de modos, por favor –

- Tienes todo el aire de ser un tonto rico – dije

- Pues ahí te equivocas – protestó – soy listo y pobre –

- Que va, yo sí soy listo y pobre –

El chico me miraba a los ojos. Los suyos eran de un ámbar hermoso. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un niño – ni aun por sus lindos ojos – me llamará tonto

- ¿En que te basas para considerarte tan listo? – pregunté

- En qué no estaría dispuesto a ir a una fiesta contigo – respondió

- Ni a mí se me ocurriría invitarte –

- En eso se nota que eres tonto – dijo entonces

Explicaré él por qué le invite a salir, pues verán, fingiendo que de pronto me interesaba en ir con él conseguí el libro que necesitaba y dado el hecho de que él no salía sino hasta que se cerraba la biblioteca me daba tiempo de sobra para poder estudiar y aprenderme unas cuántas frases. En él examen saque un 17 sobre 20 casualmente la misma calificación que le asigne a Ren la primera vez que le vi.

Para mi suerte ese mismo viernes Liserg organizaba una fiesta por lo que decidí llevar al chino como acompañante. Encargué dos cervezas, unos cigarros y un refresco _(para él)_

- Me llamó Horokeu Usui, me dicen Horo-Horo -

- Yo me llamo Ren – dijo el chino – Ren Tao –

- Sí ya recuerdo, el amigo de Yoh ¿no? Eso explica por que te me hacías tan familiar –

- Sí –

Enmudeció de pronto el chico. Era posible que ya no tuviésemos de que hablar

- Por lo visto eres muy popular –

Asentí con la cabeza – ¿No sabes quién soy? –

Hice una pregunta por decirlo en términos complejos idiota era obvio que ese chico no tenia ni idea de quién era. Opté por no decírselo era mejor si él lo descubría por si mismo, podría sentirme más orgulloso

- Oye el sábado por la tarde hay partido de hockey – le comenté mientras llegábamos a la estación

- ¿Y qué? –

- Qué me gustaría que fueras, Yoh y los demás generalmente van –

- ¿Y por qué demonios tendría yo que ir a aguantar un partido de hockey? –

Contesté en un tonto falsamente indiferente – Por qué juego yo –

Siguió una breve pausa. Podía escuchar claramente los sonidos nocturnos

- Pronto terminará el curso, ¿piensas ir a algún lado? – pregunté solo por hacer una última conversación, casi llegábamos

- Eso no lo sé, todo depende de mi padre –respondió con un tono indiferente – no entiendo el por qué de tu pregunta seguro tú estarás entretenido en los cursos de verano para los últimos créditos –

- Ren sí estás tan seguro de que soy un don nadie por qué aceptas estar conmigo –

Me miró fijamente a los ojos – ¿En que bando? –

Solo por aclararlo un poco cuando el chino pregunta en que bando es cambiando el tema y siguiendo lo que le dijo Horo, en pocas palabras véanlo así

Contesté en un tonto falsamente indiferente – Por qué juego yo –

– ¿En que bando? –


	2. Chapter 2

_Horokeu Usui_

_Nacido en Hokkaido_

_Edad 19 años_

_Materia: Estudios Sociales_

_Carrera Proyectada: Derecho_

Seguramente a estas alturas ya habría leído mi ficha en el programa, me asegure de hacerle llegar uno yo mismo, no quise saludarlo pero seguro sospecho que le miraba. El árbitro toco el silbato.

-¡Tú, dos minutos de suspensión!-

Me acerque a donde estaba para reclamarle, la gente siempre lo espera por más clara que sea la falta sin embargo solo escuche nuevamente al arbitro gritar "Número siete dos minutos" sin dejar de agitar los brazos. Por lo altavoces escuchaba como repetían mi castigo mientras chocaba mis patines contra el suelo.

- Por que te quedas ahí sentado mientras todos tus amigos están jugando? – era Ren, ignorándolo comencé a animar a mis compañeros sin siquiera voltear a verlo - ¿Qué hiciste mal? –

- Me pase de la raya – decidí responderle pues al final era yo quién lo había invitado

- Y es una falta grave?-

- Ren te juro que te voy a matar si no cierras el pico ahora mismo –

Para cuando volteé Ren ya había desaparecido, al tiempo que me levantaba para buscarlo anunciaron el fin de mi suspensión y la gente en las gradas vitoreaba mi reingreso. Salté la barrera y al hielo otra vez. Sea como sea seguro que Ren oía el entusiasmo que suscitaba mi reaparición, así que, ¿qué me importaba donde estuviera?

Terminando el partido a las duchas como era de rigor a enterarse de con cuántas el sábado por la noche, también debía hacer un poco de hidroterapia. Comenzaba a dejar que todo mi apaleado cuerpo se deslizará bajo el remolino de agua, allí sentado, con el agua hasta el cuello.

- Y sin Ren aún está afuera esperándome – almenos yo lo esperaba así, cuánto tiempo me había demorado ya en ese baño placentero y él afuera . Me vestí batiendo una nueva marca y salí lo más pronto que pude del estadio, apenas me había secado.

Helaba afuera... el frío me abofeteo, y que oscuro estaba. Escuche unas cuántas felicitaciones y tuve que aguantar saludar a unos pocos aficionados que por más que me doliera siempre iban a apoyarnos ya fuera en casa o en campo contrario, no podía dejarlos así como si nada. Me aparte unos cuántos pasos buscando a el chico de los ojos de miel pero nada.

- Eh!! Horo –

Me grito detrás de unas matas donde se encontraba cubriéndose, o almenos intentándolo, del frío, como por instinto lo abracé.

- Acaso te di permiso? –

- Cómo?-

- Si te he dado permiso para abrazarme –

- Qué delicado –

- Pues yo si – dijo – No me gusta nada –

Estábamos se podría decir que solos. Ya era tarde y estaba oscuro por no mencionar el frío, lo mire de nuevo había algo que me gustaba de él, nunca lo había visto sonreír exactamente y yo era un poco torpe pero... desde aquella vez que lo vi en la biblioteca ya no pude sacármelo de la cabeza. Lo besé.

Pero no en la frente ni ligeramente, la cosa duro lo suyo. Cuando dejamos de besarnos ahora era el quién me abrazaba, yo simplemente sonreí cuando vi un tono rojizo en su cara.

- No me gusta nada –

- Cómo? –

- No me gusta nada el hecho de que me guste –

Mientras regresábamos en mi auto comprendí que no había dejado que terminara su oración la primera vez "No me gusta nada" de vez en cuando le veía sin embargo mantuvo su vista fija en el paisaje que se asomaba por las ventanas al tiempo que llegábamos a su apartamento. Cada vez que intentaba tomar su mano el la movía, quizá sabía lo que pensaba pues nunca vi, ni por un momento que siquiera mirara de reojo a donde me encontraba.

Cuando llegamos no lo besé para despedirme

- Oye Ren... – dije casi en un susurró – si no te llamará en meses ó te llamará en cuanto llegará a mi cuarto aún estarías para mí... de la misma manera? –

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el volante, parecía eterno no me respondía. Cuando miré hacia donde se suponía debía estar confirme que ya se había marchado. Di vuelta y marqué como en una distancia de seis metros. Prendí un cigarro intentando calmarme

- Ren – vacilé mientras él esperaba – ¿que dirías si te dijera...? Creó... que me he enamorado de ti –

Me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba pero la estrategia me prohibía volver a marcarle, de haber sabido que me estaría evadiendo durante las próximas dos semanas entonces lo habría hecho.

- Hola bestias – salude y ellos respondieron con gruñidos inapropiados

Mi compañero de habitación se encontraba jugando con otros dos un partido de póquer

- Lárguense necesito hablar con este tipo a solas – Dijo recogiendo las cartas y el dinero que ya había ganado con los juegos anteriores

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras entreteniéndome en mudar mi ropa con la pura intención de dormir, aún así noté que se habían enojado con el castaño por simplemente correrlos al parecer cuando iba perdiendo su primer juego. Como era costumbre en la mayoría de las veces Hao siempre terminaba imponiendo su voluntad.

Sirvió dos vasos pequeños de vodka y prendió un cigarro; ofreciéndome uno lo acepté

- Cómo te fue está noche, hielito? – dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios

- Logre anotar un tanto en el partido –

- Con el chino –

- A ti que te importa – contesté

- Quién es ese? Le conozco? –

- Yo que sé –

- Por como te expresas parece que te importa – comenzó a reírse de mí

Coloco una de sus manos entre mis piernas y volvió a besarme, recargándome contra la pared moviendo lentamente su mano entre mis muslos amenazando con empezar algo que tardaríamos en terminar, estaba cansado así que me dejé consentir, no me sorprendía. La verdad es que Hao hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de importarme. Almenos como amante.


	3. Chapter 3

"A la mierda" pensé mientras lo recostaba y lo cubría con mi cuerpo.

Recién que entramos el castaño me habló, llevaba casi dos años jugando ese papel con él. Ocurrió en una fiesta de esas que organiza cualquier idiota con intenciones de ganar popularidad, ahí fue donde me lo topé por primera vez; comenzó a tomar conmigo aunque nunca me habló exactamente de él; Ya más entonados y entrada la noche todo mundo o se había ido o estaba dormido en alguna parte de la sala, el me llevó al jardín y justo en ese momento todo empezó, inicio dándome un beso mientras yo seguía su juego.

Pidió su cambio al otro día y hasta entonces me confesó que si le interesaba pero no para una relación formal, no le vi inconveniente pues Hao también es un mujeriego por lo que no me sentí desdichado cuando me dijo que era bisexual.

-Horo!!!! –

-Volteé súbitamente al escuchar aquella voz – Yoh? – me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Hola, como estás –

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Me enteré de lo que pasó... con Ren. – me miró mostrando una sonrisa acostumbrada – por que no me lo dijiste –

- ¿Para qué? –

- Todavía te duele... ¿verdad? –

Ren telefoneaba abajo parecerá obsesivo pero toda la hora que había estado allí no paraba de preguntarme con quién hablaba. ¿Quién podía ser más importante que yo? ¿Alguna tipeja de su misma área? Tal vez con quién compartía habitación.. Me importo poco lo que pensará y me acerque dispuesto a poner fin a aquella plática. Había dejado abierta la puerta de la cabina así que no habría mucho problema.

Me acerque despacio, en plan de paseo, esperando que me viera con los vendajes de mi último juego ocurrido apenas hace dos días. Al verme así seguro se preocuparía, colgándole así a esa persona y se dedicaría a darme unas cuántas atenciones cerciorándose de que yo estuviera bien.

- Claro! Yo también Jun. Desde luego, muchísimo –

Me congelé ¿Con quien diablos hablaba? Estaba claro que me había engañado con esa tipa a quién sin ningún descaro le mandaba besitos por teléfono. No me había abandonado por más de dos semana y esa zorra llamada Jun ya se había deslizado a su cama no podía ser de otro modo. Al tiempo que colgaba me sonrió ¿Cómo podía ser tan falso?

- Estás terrible –

- Estoy herido – contesté molesto

- Espero que quién te lo haya hecho este peor –

- Desde luego, es como una regla. El otro siempre queda peor –

Lo dije en tono amenazador como queriendo dar a entender que eliminaría a cualquier rival que se atreviera a deslizarse en su cama mientras yo estuviera ausente de su lado...y evidentemente de su corazón

- Bueno suerte en tú próximo juego – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

- Oye... quién es Jun? – dije con toda la indiferencia posible

- Eh?... mi hermana – contestó con tanta naturalidad

Milagrosamente pude convencer al chino de ayudarme a estudiar para presentar los exámenes que venía correspondientes al primer bimestre. Quedamos en mi dormitorio un domingo por la tarde, he de decir que asistió puntual.

- Deja de mirarme pervertido, no pasarás ninguna prueba si solamente vez como estudio yo – decía mientras cambiaba la página de su libro

- No miro como estudias. Estoy memorizando algunas cosas –

- Si no nací ayer me estás mirando –

- Solo al terminar cada capítulo –

-Ese libro tiene capítulos muy cortos –

- Oye, gato narcisista que no estás tan bueno para eso –

- Ya lo sé – calló un momento, al instante sonrío maliciosamente – Pero que culpa tengo yo si para ti lo estoy –

Arrojé mi libro – Por favor como puedo yo estudiar si no pasa un segundo sin morirme de ganas de hacer el amor contigo? –

- Por favor Usui – volvió a fijar los ojos en el libro

Prendí un cigarro. Pasé un rato mirando como seguía en la misma página, no la había cambiado y hasta yo que soy más lento en esas cuestiones sé hubiera acabado de leer para entonces. Me levante dispuesto a salir.

- Horo... por favor – sonaba resignado, cerró el libro suavemente poniéndolo a un lado – Claro que sé quién eres –

-----------------------

Viene de la conversación ocurrida en el Càp 1

¿Acaso no sabes quièn soy?

-Claro que sè quièn eres-


	4. Chapter 4

Adoraba Hao como compañero de cuarto, aunque vaya que al principio me hacia sufrir cuando veía la corbata atada en el tirador de la puerta de nuestra habitación (la señal tradicional que advertía "acción en el interior") No estudiaba mucho pero alguna vez tuve que hacerlo, tenía que ir a la biblioteca o en el mejor caso iba a otro dormitorio donde sabía no me echarían ni aun llegada la noche pues muchas veces también sufrí al mendigar un lugar para pasar la noche cuando a ese castaño se le ocurría saltarse el reglamento y quedarse toda la noche con ella o en otro caso con él. Aunque sé él también hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí.

Por mi pare durante todo el último curso me lo facilitó mucho, tampoco digo que él ya no lo hiciera. Me gustaría aclarar que solo ponía la corbata para que no nos molestarán, realmente no habíamos tenido ningún tipo de relación, cuando invitaba a Ren a mi cuarto hablábamos de algunas cosas a veces ni siquiera eso, se la pasaba sentado leyendo algún libro mientras permanecía observándolo.

Claro está que ese no era mi proceder habitual soy partidario de la acción. No hubo nada entre nosotros más que los besos como el que he mencionado. Si alguien se hubiera enterado de lo que realmente pasaba allí dentro mientras la corbata estaba puesta seguramente se hubieran echado a reír. Conocía perfectamente los movimientos, las palabras, todo lo que tenía que realizar para que ese chino con ojos hermosos hubiera ido a la cama conmigo, solo que me daba miedo, no me veía con ánimo. Era todo.

Sí, temía que me rechazará eso era todo, era tan inteligente que temía que se riera de mí ante todo lo que yo consideraba tradicional, el ser romántico. Temía que me rechazará pero también temía que me aceptará por las razones equivocadas. Lo que quiero decir es que lo que sentía era por él. Por todo él.

- Vamos Hielito – insistía el castaño - lo hacen? –

- No me preguntes eso –

- Pero vamos, por favor... todas las tardes, algunas noches, seguro que lo hacen –

- Entonces para que me lo preguntas –

- Antes no eras así – acomodaba su corbata – eso de no confiarle nada a tu compañero de cuarto, ni un solo detalle –

- Suenas como si estuvieras celoso –

Río - ¿Qué puede hacer esa tipa tan bien para que sea diferente? – sacó un cigarro y lo prendió – ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé quién es – jalo el humo, en instantes lo devolvió – o es él?

Callé. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad todo lo que decía, nuca le había comentado a Hao con quién estaría en la habitación, ni aún cuando llegué a pedírsela por adelantado.

- ¿Amor? ¿A tu edad? Temo lo peor – volvió a inquirir

- ¿Por qué? –

- Tu libertad –

Parecía decirlo en serio – Temes perder a un compañero de cuarto no es así –

- Quisieras, he ganado uno más con el tiempo que se la pasa aquí –

Hao ya estaba listo la plática no duraría mucho – No te preocupes, los planes no varían tendremos nuestro apartamento, fiesta cada noche y acción –

- No me digas que no me preocupe Hielito, si ya te han atado –

- Sigo manteniendo el control – contesté – tú tranquilo –

Me puse el saco, en el reflejo el castaño no parecía muy convencido – Será mejor irnos ya –

- Horo – decía mientras se paraba – verdad que lo haces? –

- Cállate Hao! –

Esa noche teníamos un baile formal, era de esos que hacen cuando presentan a la generación por ingresar y también por los que saldrían. Nosotros estábamos en el segundo caso, pero Ren... el estaba en mitades, todavía faltaba un año para que el saliera. Aquella noche el chino me dijo que el grupo de música en el que participaba tocaría esa noche – Ren tocaba el violín – Generalmente invitaba a Pilika a estás fiestas pero está vez cuando me llamó tuve que decirle que no podría, obviamente colgó enojada. Almenos espero que me invites a tu graduación me dijo.

Me separe del castaño en cuánto pude para poder estar con Ren pero sin que él se diera cuenta de con quién estaría, ni a donde iría. Confiaba en ganarle el dormitorio

- Eres increíble – dije esbozando una sonrisa

- Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes de música –

- Lo necesario – se encontraba con varios de sus compañeros así que no podía presumir

Nos alejamos de los demás y comenzamos a caminar por todo el jardín que rodeaba al instituto, era de noche y no había nadie en las afueras de donde se celebraba el evento

- Tocó correctamente, pero no soy estupendo –

- Está bien tocas correctamente – como le encantaba llevarme la contraria

- Eso quiere decir que no eres perfecto – dijo en un tono sarcástico

- Acaso lo eres tú? –

- Que va, si lo fuera no estaría contigo – y de nuevo a lo mismo

Paramos cerca de una de las fuentes que adornaba los jardines

- Iré a Inglaterra allá me volveré famoso –

Calló inmediatamente por lo que no tarde en comprender (raro en mí) que era algo que no tenía planeado decirme

- ¿Con quién? –

- Liserg regresará allá a finales de este año, me dejará quedarme con él. Así podré probar suerte en las Academias más tranquilo –

Dije más lentamente – Inglaterra...? – apreté los puños y le golpeé – Oye!! Desde cuando tienes esos planes –

Por primera vez el chino me negaba la mírada con esos ojos color miel que tanto me habían encantado esa primera vez.

- No seas tonto Horo – me llamó por mi nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía y para qué? Para decirme que se iba – es inevitable – tocó su mejilla – Terminará el curso y cada uno sigue su camino. Tú ingresaras en la escuela de Derecho... –

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – cuando me miró y vi la tristeza en su rostro, me calme – Ren tú eres millonario. Socialmente, yo solo soy un cero a la izquierda – Seguía sentado en el suelo

- Ahora estamos juntos... – dijo como intentando cambiar la conversación

- Este instituto acepta a todo tipo de gente, hasta a la más disparatada, mírame a mí si estoy aquí es simplemente por el deporte pero... pasada la Navidad me echarán... –

El chino vaciló –... y cada uno debe volver a lo suyo – dijo como terminando mi oración

Yo hablaba a impulsos de mí desesperación – No me dejes Ren... por favor –

- ¿Y tú beca? ¿Y que pasa con Inglaterra en donde nunca he estado? –

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y nuestro apartamento? ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra vida juntos? –

Fui yo quién estaba hablando aunque por un momento me pareció increíble decirle todo eso, era increíble que lo hubiera hecho

- ¿Juntos? Cuando hablamos de eso –

- Yo lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo –

Ladeó la cabeza y, sin sonreír en absoluto, se limitó a preguntar -¿Por qué? –

- Porque sí – dije

- Es una razón excelente – dijo Ren


	5. Chapter 5

Era tarde, habíamos quedado en ir a la casa de Ren al otro lado de la ciudad – el apartamento simplemente era por independizarse un poco -. Se encontraba a una hora del instituto pero había recorrido varias veces la carretera como para no saberla de memoria. Sabía que podía hacerlo en menos tiempo, 25 minutos para ser exacto y contando que íbamos retrasados estaba seguro

- Conduces como loco – dijo aferrándose al asiento

- Aquí todo el mundo conduce como loco – respondí mientras me detenía ante un semáforo en rojo

- Nos vas a matar antes de que ellos puedan hacerlo – comentó Hao quién iba en la parte de atrás del auto

- ¿Oye, son gente estupenda? – cambio la luz y en menos de 10 segundos ya me encontraba a unos 1000 km/h

- Apuesto a que les agradaras – intentaba animarme el castaño

- ¿Su familia? – le mire de reojo -¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Porque a todo el mundo le agrada – contestó

- ¿Y por qué a ti no? – pregunté al chino

- Porque le agrada a todo el mundo –

¿Por qué me llevaba a conocer a su familia? Porque es lo correcto así me dijo, en el fondo pensaba si en verdad necesitaba yo de su bendición. En parte supuse que era porque de cierto modo su familia era su banco en el sentado más literal de la palabra, le mantenía sus estudios.

- Por aquí no hay casas, no hay nada más que bosques – observó el castaño

- Las casas están detrás de los árboles – respondió el ojos miel

Corriendo por aquel lugar imagine que debías estar alerta para no pasar de largo tu propia casa. En efecto aquella tarde se le pasó por alto el desvío a Ren y trescientos metros más abajo me hizo frenar bruscamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Opacho

- Pasamos de largo – dijo Hao como si viviera por esos lares

Hao era mi mejor confidente poniéndolo en la mejor perspectiva y Opacho su mejor amigo. No tenía mucha familia, contaba a Pilika que era quién se encontraba más cerca de mí pero... preferí no decir nada y mejoro ocultarlo, por el tiempo que se pudiera claro está, ya después vería como me las arreglaba.

Al castaño no le sorprendió para nada el hecho de la invitación, se limitó a que yo le preguntará a Ren si podía llevar a alguien más. Después de verme con una cara de resignación y con una sonrisa de ya lo sabía me dio tantos ánimos como fue posible.

- ¡Carajo! – dije a la vez que me detenía en seco y frenaba

- ¿Qué pasa Horo? – descubrí que Hao estaba igual o más nervioso que yo

- Caramba no creí que fuera así –

- ¿Cómo? – dijo demasiado extrañado el chino

- Tan señorial. Quiero decir que, apuesto a que tienes siervos en está finca –

Sé limitó a tranquilizarme verbalmente mi chino – Vamos, Horo. Será un suspiro –

- Sí pero es como si así de repente quisiera pasar de ser un plebeyo a rey –

Conduje en silencio el resto del trayecto, me estacione y nos acercamos a pie hasta la puerta principal. Mientras esperábamos a que nos recibieran yo sucumbí al pánico de último momento.

- Huyamos – pronuncié

- Vamos Usui – creó que no bromeaba

Nos abrió la puerta Bason, un fiel y antiguo sirviente de la familia Tao – Oh! El señorito –dijo saludándolo

Alguna ocasión me había dicho que así solían decirle en la mansión, obviamente la primera vez que me lo confesó no pare de reírme como en una hora hasta que me golpeó y me dejó tirado en el suelo un buen rato. Me preguntaba el por qué hasta que una vez me confesó que odiaba esa distinción que le rebajaba implícitamente entre él y su padre.

Bason le comunicó que su familia le esperaba en la biblioteca. Nosotros nos quedábamos pasmados con cada habitación que veíamos en aquella "casa", todo ese lugar sería el paraíso de un ladrón. Cuadros de pintores famosos, esculturas y sobre todo mil y un baratijas que seguramente valdrían mucho. Muchas de aquellas cosas alguna vez habían sido expuestas en museos.

- No puede ser aquí debe haber más de media ciudad – seguía sorprendido el castaño

- Pura basura – contestó el chino

- No sabía que fueras a estar tan bien emparentado Horo – volvió a inquirir Hao, Opacho solo nos seguía de cerca pero no hablaba aunque estoy seguro de que también le fascinaron aquellas cosas

- Cierra el pico Hao -

Consta indiscutiblemente en los archivos la larga línea de donde proviene Ren Tao, que son monopolios enteros los que manejan y yo, que logro podía presumir ante tantos logros por parte de ellos. Basta con decir que en una vitrina cercana a la biblioteca se exhibían varios trofeos. Muchos. Todos ellos asociados con algún deporte.

- ¿Tuyos? – pregunté y me miró con una de sus miradas de "eres un idiota Usui"

- No, suyos –

- Parecen de oro –

- Los son –

Antes de que nuestra plática pudiera seguir alguien nos interrumpió

- Hola muchachos – ¡Era el padre de Ren!

- Hola En te presento a Horo... –

- Hola, que tal... – sonrío entonces

- Qué no piensas saludar a tu madre? –

Estreche la mano de sus padres intercambiando trivialidades y tras lo habitual tomamos asiento. Que habrán pensado en ese momento. Intentaba adivinarlo. No podía sentirme más inquieto mientras veía a Ren y su padre casi matarse con las miradas. Ni siquiera se molestó en presentar a Hao y Opacho y su padre menos se inmuto en saludarlos. Era como una guerra y al parecer yo era el único que no encajaba en aquella situación.

- ¿Qué tal va todo, hijo? –

- De maravilla –

Su madre se dirigió a mí - ¿Han tenido un buen viaje? –

- Sí, bastante rápido diría yo – contesté

- Vaya que es raro, Ren siempre es lento – intervino su padre

- No tanto como tú papá –

- Bueno... sí, supongo que no tanto –

Quedamos así un buen rato, de vez en vez Hao me veía y yo rogaba por que aguantara un poco más, alguien interrumpió poniendo una taza de té en mis manos

- Nos iremos pronto – comentó Ren después de recibir la taza

- ¿Cómo? – dije

- Pero ¿No han venido a cenar? – contestó su padre mientras sonreía nuevamente

- No podemos quedarnos –

- ¿Ah no? – dije casi al mismo tiempo

- Tenemos que irnos –

Le mire como diciendo "de que rayos hablas" entonces su padre dictó sentencia

- Se quedan a cenar es una orden –

La falsa sonrisa que mostraba no le quitó ni el mínimo de rigor a la orden. Al parecer Ren no lo aceptarían aunque su padre fuera uno de los hombres más importantes del país

- Qué no podemos –

- Tenemos que quedarnos Ren –

- ¿Por qué –

- Porque tengo hambre – contesté al final

Nos sentamos en la mesa por petición de su padre y al parecer yo era el único alegre en aquella situación

- ¡Al ataque! – dije

A nadie le hizo gracia el chiste y mucho menos a Ren, desvió su mírada mientras su padre me echaba una ojeada

- Me gustaría verte lanzarte al ataque por lo menos una vez, Ren –

- Así que tu familia es de Hokkaido Horo – preguntó su madre

- Sí –

- Tenemos fábricas en ese lugar no es así – observó su padre

- Donde han explotado a los pobres durante generaciones – comenzaba Ren de nuevo

- En el siglo XIX –

Su madre sonrío, era obvio que su padre había ganado. Pero no habíamos terminado. Pasamos a la biblioteca donde se realizaría el último asalto

- ¿Azúcar Ren? –

- Los Tao siempre toman azúcar, querida mía – respondió su padre

- Está noche no, gracias, quiero simplemente café –

Bueno allí estábamos los siete con nuestras tazas sentados tan lindamente, sin absolutamente nada que decirnos. Así pues que buscaba un tema de conversación

- En, no me has dicho ni una sola palabra acerca de Horo –

-¿Qué puedo decirte yo? Presentaste la cosa como si quisieras que no pasara nada –

- Pero tú, ¿qué piensas?-

- Me parece admirable, he oído que es un gran atleta y haberse abierto las puertas hasta una Universidad dice mucho de él –

- ¡Al grano, papá! –

- Al grano nada tiene que ver con él – dijo intentando no levantar la voz – sino contigo –

- ¿Sí? – dije yo casi en un susurro

- Con tú rebelión – prosiguió – por que por tu parte solo se trata de eso –

- No acierto a ver como el hecho de que salir con un chico, puede constituir una rebelión. No es precisamente uno de esos "hippies" –

- Ni eso ni muchas otras cosas –

- Las malditas diferencias. Qué es lo que te molesta ¿Qué sea pobre? –

Su padre contestó, en un una especie de murmullo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Ren – Y a ti, ¿Qué es lo que más te atrae? –

Me dieron ganas de levantarme y dejarle solo. Solo que se me adelanto

- No te muevas de ahí y habla como un hombre – dijo su padre nuevamente

Sonrío una vez más cuando Ren tomo asiento de nuevo, al parecer seguía ganando. Parecía que era otra de sus numerosas victorias conseguidas esa noche

- Espera un poco –

- Define "poco" –

- Termina la carrera, si esto es serio entonces seguro que pueden esperar –

- Es serio ¿Por qué demonios tendría yo que someterlo a una prueba arbitraría como esa? –

- Aún eres menor – parecía un nuevo asalto – todavía no cumples los veintiún años. Legalmente no eres un adulto –

- A la mierda tus legalismos –

- Deja de decir idioteces Ren –


End file.
